The Cold Hearted Prosecutor Does Have Feelings
by XBloodMageRikaX
Summary: Rika wright is the younger sister of our favorite defense attorney phoenix wright. what happens when she comes back into town, and what past does miles have with her. read to find out more


Rika Wright

She was now boarding her plane as she looked at her plane ticket; she looked at her ticket, coach seat flight to Tokyo japan, she gave her ticket to the attendant as she took her seat, this would be the first time in years since she would see her brother nick, the last time she seen him she knew he was going to the university for art but from what she heard he changed careers and now is a well-known defense attorney she was proud of her big brother, she herself wasn't as successful as her brother but she did have a very unique career as a professional kick boxer so since she was on break f0r about a month she wanted to see her brother.

She sat in her seat as she sighed in relief since she was up very early in the morning as this is the first time she has sat down since than after a few minutes the plane began to run on the runway as it than took off into the air, she than closed her eyes to sleep knowing it's going to be hours before they reached her destination since they were departing from California since that was where she lived

Hours pass by as she woke up as she heard the announcement over the intercom announcing that they would be landing in a couple of minutes in Tokyo Intel national airport, she seen that the sky was dark but getting a tiny bit of light meaning it was about to be sunrise here, after a few minutes they landed and everybody started unloading, she waited until she got inline to get off the plane as she than followed the line to exit as she than entered the airport now as she went to get her luggage which consisted of a book bag and a duffel bag with some of her belongings as soon as she got her stuff she went to there she had got off the plane as she sat on a seat that's where she heard a few minutes later a familiar voice calling out to her

"Rika!" she stood up as she looked around as she smiled as she seen a familiar face in the group of people "hey nick!" he came up to rika as he embraced her as she hugged him back as they then released as he grabbed her duffel bag "alright rika let's go than shall we" rika nodded her head as she followed him out and to his car which he had waiting at the front as they put her belongings in the back as she got in as did he and they then drove off as they headed towards his home.

After about 45 minutes they than arrive at his home as rika got out of the car "wow this is a very nice home you got here nick you must be doing really good as a defense attorney" he blushed slightly in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head lightly "well I can't complain sis" she smiled as she grabbed her back pack as he grabbed her duffel bag and lead her into the house.

After a while rika was settled into her room nick gave her as she unpacked and put everything away as she sat on the couch in the living room with nick as she turned on the television and they were giving the steel samurai rika smiled happily as this was her favorite show, nick watched her in amusement as he raised an eyebrow at her and she caught him looking at her "what nick!, I know this show is for kids but I don't care I really like it so deal with it" she said as she stuck out her tongue at him, he then laughed at her as he waved his hands in front of him in fake defense "whoa rika calm down, I'm not saying anything about it I just didn't know you liked this show as well" now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him "you watch this too?" he nodded his head "sure do my friend Maya fey the one I own the law firm with is obsessed with this show and got me into it as well, at first I didn't really care much for it but after the case about the steel samurai I had a few years back, I started to get into it" rika nodded her head knowing what he was talking about since he had told her about all the cases he has done and solved, she than smiled "good and I can't wait to meet this maya she has good taste and I think me and her will get along great like two peas in a pod" nick laughed as they sat there and watched the steel samurai for a bit nick had to get to work in about a few minutes as he was already dressed and ready "hey rika?" she looked towards him now "yes nick?" "how would you like to come to work with me so you can meet maya and some of my collages?" she beamed brightly now "yes I would love that, just let me get dress I'll be quick promise" she than quickly ran to her room as phoenix yelled out to her saying she had 15 minutes, rika quickly got into the shower and bathed which took about 7 minutes she than quickly got out and dried herself as she got dressed in her black tank top with black and red skirt and spandex shorts as she than quickly put on her sneakers and she brushed out her long hair as she put a head band in her hair to hold it in place as she put a rubber band on her wrist just in case she wanted to put her hair up, she than ran out to the living room as she smiled "there I made it in time, im not like I used to be when I was younger huh?" nick laughed as he patted her on the back as they walked out "you got that right when you were younger you use to take an hour getting ready" she stuck her tongue out at him as they got into the car and nick drive off to the law firm

After about 20 minutes of driving and rika jamming out to music the get to the parking lot of lot of the law firm office and he parked his car as the both got out now as he led her to the office as he took out the key and unlocked it as he led her in as they entered as he closed the door behind him as he turned to face rika smiling "well this is my office, what do you think sis?" she took a quick walk around as she looked around as she than smiled "you did good brother I like it" she said as she plopped herself down on the couch, he beamed happily as he sat at his desk as they enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few minutes until they then heard a feminine voice calling out for nick as the door opened wide and in stepped a woman with strange clothing, rika immediately knew who she was

Nick sighed as he rubbed his temples on his head "Maya it's not even nine in the morning could you try not to be so loud" Maya puckered her lips, rika was enjoying the little scene as she had a smirk on her face loving the annoyed look on her brother's face, Maya than noticed rika as Maya pointed dramatically at rika "NICK!, WHO IS THAT GIRL!" nick sighed again "maya again please lower the volume of your voice and I will tell you" Maya smiled as she nodded her head "whoops sorry nick" he then cleared his throat as he stood up from his desk as he walked towards rika and stood next to her, she took this as he cue to stand next to her brother as well "well maya this girl over here happens to be my little sister rika wright" maya looked between the two as she smiled as she welcomed her with a hug "welcome rika, phoenix has told me so much about you, I'm so happy to finally meet you" rika smiled at her as well "nick has also told me about you as well maya is good to finally meet you, I am very gracious of the help you and your sister did for my brother" she than bowed to her "and my condolence for your lost miss maya" maya nodded as she thanked her, nick than spoke up "maya why don't you take my sister out and show her the city, it's been years since she has been here so it would be nice to take her out on a tour, while I stay here and work sound good?" maya smiled "yes phoenix that is an excellent idea, come on rika let's go!" maya than pulled on rika's arm "come on rika let's go" rika was then dragged off by maya as rika looked at nick pleadingly he just laughed as he waved them off rika sighed in defeat as she left with maya


End file.
